Make Her Squeal
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: A jealous girlfriend makes an inventive lover, as Ino finds out. SakuIno, yuri, lemon, light bondage. Request fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: A jealous girlfriend makes an inventive lover, as Ino finds out. SakuIno, yuri, lemon, light bondage. Request fic.

**Warning: lesbian sex and light bondage. Don't read if it's not your thing or you're under 18!**

* * *

**Make Her Squeal**

Sakura stormed out of the hospital, fuming, hands clenched tightly into fists and a frown marring her delicate features.

Stupid Ino-pig!

The fearsome glare she was sporting scared a few pedestrians so badly that they jumped out of her way without thinking. A sound decision, because in her unhinged state of mind, she would probably rip to shreds anyone standing directly in her line of vision. As it was, she safely (for everyone else) barreled out of the village and entered the training grounds, where she proceeded to punch craters into the ground and uproot trees with her monstrous strength. Only when she vented all of her turbulent emotions and the field was thoroughly wrecked, did she calm down enough to get a hold of herself and think over the problem.

Sakura sat on a trunk of a tree she had felled and combed a hand through her messy pink hair, held back by her customary headband. She still felt angry over what had happened but she needed a plan to finally show Ino her place.

Lately, her girlfriend has been complaining about their boring sex life, even going so far as to call Sakura a prude. It was more than a little aggravating, as they had been only dating a little over two months and it was Sakura's first real relationship, in addition with another woman. Shouldn't Ino be more understanding and supportive of her? But no, apparently she had decided that she wanted something more and so she quite loudly and frequently jibed and complained about Sakura's lack of initiative in the bedroom.

The medic was willing to try and improve on that, because she cared for Ino, but then today happened and it literally made her blood boil.

When Sakura went to invite Ino for a lunch date, she found her blond lover standing too close to a male intern at the hospital, whispering something into his ear and gliding her hand down his chest flirtatiously. Of course, the guy quickly dismissed himself when he caught a glimpse of Sakura's murderous expression, but the blonde remained quite unapologetic.

_Jealous, aren't you? He's hot, can you really blame me that I wanted to tap that? _Sakura scowled, remembering Ino's words.

If there was one thing she was certain it was that she would not allow Ino to even look ever again at other people, men or women, that weren't her.

Sakura stood up, dusted herself off and headed into the village, a drastic plan of action forming in that clever brain of hers. Soon, she arrived at her destination, the enigmatic face wall of the shop she had never before found a reason to enter making her pause hesitantly. Sakura glanced around to check if the coast was clear and make sure no one she knew would bear witness to her going in there, then took a breath and slinked inside...

Only to run smack-dab into her old sensei's chest.

"Ow! S-sorry!" she backed away, panicked, but it was too late. Kakashi's hand was already on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, n-nothing!" she replied nervously, averting her eyes and feeling the tale-telling blush spreading on her cheeks, even more when she saw the interior of the shop.

One entire wall was dedicated to the Icha Icha series – books, movies, gadgets, action figures and other accessories. The rest was covered with advertisements of other adult materials, while the shelves were brimming with pornography of all types and an impressive collection of sex toys of all shapes and sizes imaginable. In short, it was a treasure cove of a five-star pervert.

Kakashi's skeptic look informed her that he didn't believe her lie for a second. Then he gave her a foreboding eye-smile. A cold drop of sweat trickled down her brow.

"I see, my little student grew up so much! Let sensei show you around!" he offered happily all of a sudden, pushing her to follow him with the hand clasped firmly on her shoulder. They went between the shelves and he started pointing the merchandise out to her in a most embarrassing manner.

"So, what are you looking for? Something for a bit of a personal... enjoyment? These dildos seem nice and sturdy," he shoved a few brightly coloured penile objects in her face.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura squeaked indignantly, pushing the offending items away.

"What about these vibrator bullets? You can put them anywhere on your body and they're easy to hide under clothes..." Kakashi would have continued but she put a hand on his mouth quite forcefully, desperate to shut him up.

"E-enough!" Sakura snapped, her face beet-red. "Just go away and let me shop in peace, sensei! And no telling anyone that you saw me here or I'll burn every Icha Icha book in Konoha, yours first," she threatened.

The visible part of Kakashi's face paled noticeably and he nodded.

"Well, uh... Happy shopping, Sakura!" he chuckled weakly and left.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Honestly, he was an incorrigible pervert...

"You put that Copy-boy in his place, Pinky," said someone from behind and Sakura turned to face them.

"Mitarashi-san," she greeted, internally bemoaning that she had to bump into another familiar face. What was this place? A village hot-spot that she never knew anything about?

Actually, other than the nature of the merchandise sold there, the shop didn't look different from any other out there. A few customers were browsing around the store, carrying plastic baskets for their chosen goods and a bored clerk was standing behind a counter, flipping through a fashion magazine. Sakura didn't know what she had expected from coming here, but it certainly was much more 'tame' than she had anticipated.

"Excuse me?" she asked, realizing Anko was saying something to her.

The jounin rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I said that if you needed any advice, I'll be over there," she gestured towards the clothes section of the store.

"Ah, thank you," Sakura replied awkwardly, but secretly relieved that she wasn't teased again. When Anko left, she decided to have a look around the toys, since she was already standing in that section. The amount and diversity of all these objects, all crafted to heighten the pleasure, made her head spin. Sakura didn't know concretely what she was searching for, but she didn't want it to be anything too plain. It had to be special.

Catching a sight of a strange contraption, only after a moment of consideration she figured out where was it meant to be put on and to go into, then blushed a little, her imagination coming up with a few dirty images of herself using it on Ino. Sakura reached out for the toy, smirking deviously.

Oh yes, this would definitely make her Piggy-chan squeal.

_Now, let's look around some more,_ Sakura thought excitedly, getting into a shopping mood. There were some other interesting purchases to be considered...

* * *

Next day Ino was finishing up her shift at the hospital, when a nurse gave her a message from Sakura to come quickly to room two hundred and thirty six. The blonde wrapped things up right away, quite eager to see her girlfriend. She had been a tad worried that Sakura hasn't contacted her since the incident the previous day, but it seemed that her concern was unfounded.

Barely did she open the door to the assigned room, she was instantly grabbed and pulled inside, the door thudding when her back slammed into it as Sakura roughly kissed her, penetrating her sweet mouth with a tongue and muffling a frightened gasp from the assaulted blonde. Ino, although startled by the suddenness and intensity of the kiss, reciprocated accordingly, mashing her lips against Sakura's and kissing her lover equally furiously, the passion buzzing in her ears so much that she didn't catch the definite click of the door's lock.

The aggressive pinkette impatiently tugged at Ino's top, at the same time shoving a leg between her thighs and rubbing the rapidly warming center. The blonde gasped and groaned, breaking their kiss, so Sakura switched her tactics, leaning in to lick up the smooth expanse of her girlfriend's throat , then nibbling sensually around the jaw, while she finally managed to take off the cumbersome clothing obstructing the access to Ino's sumptuous bust. She snapped the black, plain bra's clasp open and uncovered the full mounds, instantly bringing hands up to palm their weight and thumb around the large pink nipples. They looked so suckable, stiff in the obvious arousal that Sakura had to bend down and draw one into her hot mouth, tonguing it gently to her girlfriend's utter delight, expressed by series of throaty moans of her name.

"Sa-Sakura... mmmhhmm... What... why... aren't you... ohh... going too fast?" Ino stuttered amidst the sounds she couldn't stop from emerging because of the skillful caresses.

Sakura gave a last, prolonged suck to the tender bud and popped it out of her mouth. It shined, covered with her saliva. Putting a hand against the back of Ino's head, she leaned to her and kissed her deeply, once again tasting the peach lip gloss, all the while maneuvering both of them closer to the hospital bed. Upon reaching it, she parted from her lover's addicting mouth and shoved her face down onto the mattress.

"Oomph! Sakura! What are you doing?" the blonde cried out, but the medic was already straddling her back and binding her wrist together with leather cuffs. When Ino tried to buck her off, it earned her a painful smack on her rear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Shocked with this unexpectedly rough treatment, she twisted a bit to look behind, but a yank on her ponytail forced her to face forward again. "What's wrong with you?!" she voiced the burning question.

"Shut up, Pig. You wanted me to show more initiative," a harsh pull freed Ino's legs from the rest of her clothes, "so I do. I'm showing initiative."

"I wanted you to be more active, not manhandle me!" Ino burst out, annoyed.

The feeling of Sakura's bare front (when did she find the time to undress?) pressing on her back, the hardened nipples brushing deliciously against the smooth skin as the medic playfully licked the crook of Ino's shoulder, made the blonde quickly forget about her irritation.

"Sorry, Ino-chan. I promise you, you will like everything I'll do to you," Sakura whispered huskily into her ear and nuzzled her cheek against Ino's neck in apology. With a smooth, gliding motion she started trailing kisses down Ino's spine all the way to the tail bone. Sitting on her haunches, she massaged the toned ass of her girlfriend, then lowered her mouth to the slightly dewy petals below and tasted the steadily dripping juices. The blonde gave a small jerk, before moving into the teasing tongue that probed her intimate crevice, until it finally slipped inside to coax more of her nectar to spill. Sakura grinned, hearing Ino's excited noises and spread her cheeks to touch the sensitive button of her rosebud. The cuffed woman whined and shifted in discomfort but Sakura didn't breach the limits set, not wanting to unsettle her unnecessarily. Instead she lightly played around the ring of muscles while her tongue moved from Ino's entrance to lave and suck the small, hard pearl.

The blonde's groans grew frantic as she was rapidly nearing her climax, the juices flowing out in abundance only to be caught on Sakura's slick appendage, some of them spilling on her cheeks and chin. However, when Ino was almost at the point of no return, her lover backed away, leaving her extremely worked up and flushed.

"Why... why did you stop?" the blonde panted out, frustrated.

"Because it's my turn," Sakura replied, flipping Ino on her back and crawling over her beautiful body to straddle her face, the pink petals hovering just above her mouth, already glistening with moisture. "If you please me, I'll finish you off," she added in assurance, then dipped her hips to make skin contact.

Ino was so fired up, she didn't object to this deal, instead obediently rising her mouth to drink Sakura's liquid. She would have preferred if they did the sixty-nine position, so she would also get some oral attention, but it wasn't so bad. She loved the musky fragrance of her cherry blossom and always thought of it as a treat, especially when Sakura had been still very shy about sex and it had been taking a lot of convincing for her to allow Ino to eat her out.

The medic moaned and trashed, riding her lover's talented mouth as it brought her to a crashing release, the wetness literally spilling all over the blonde's face due to the jerky movements of Sakura's hips. Spent, the pinkette slid down Ino's body, then leaned down to kiss her sloppily, the gathered liquids mixing together and being swallowed by the two.

"Mmm, that was pretty good," Sakura praised, licking up the remnants of her wetness from Ino's face. "I guess it's time I showed you something special."

The medic crawled off the bed and reached into a plastic bag Ino didn't notice earlier due to her 'preoccupation' with other things. However, she couldn't get a glimpse of what was inside because Sakura's body blocked the view. The only thing she saw was a leather harness her lover put on.

Sakura turned around, presenting the effect of her little shopping excursion to the slack-jawed blonde.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"You bought... a strap-on?" Ino asked, feeling her throat tighten and her slit ache. The long and thick pink dildo attached to the harness was pointing straight at her. She was afraid to blink, it seemed too unreal to be true. She had never thought Sakura would become so bold.

The medic loved the star-struck reaction she was getting, not to mention the vibrations of the small dildo, attached to the inside of the harness, filling her own needy depths and massaging her sweet spot. With a devious smile on her face she strutted like a model back to the bed, the sways of her hips making the artificial penis swing right and left, its movement hypnotizing Ino. Sakura laid one knee on the edge of the bed and splayed a hand on the other woman's inner thigh, prompting Ino to spread her legs.

"Let's give this toy a trial run, hm?" the pinkette suggested in a sultry voice, bending to taste her girlfriend's lips again, uncaring for a response.

Now fully situated on the bed, Sakura reached between the two of them, never stopping the deep kiss and aligned the tip of the pink dildo with Ino's weeping entrance, then pushed her hips forward. Her mouth muffled the gasp of air the blonde let out upon the sudden penetration. A little more force had the plastic shaft gradually sink into the trembling woman.

"Sa-Sakura... slow down... uhhh..." Ino panted and groaned, her insides getting stretched out a lot more than she was used to.

The medic pulled back, giving her lover plenty of time to catch a breath as she mercilessly tweaked and pinched her breasts, all the while admiring Ino's flushed cheeks and half-lidded blue eyes, clouded with lust due to the strong stimulation.

"I'm going to move," Sakura warned after a short while.

"No! I'm not ready...! Ahhh!" With her hands cuffed behind her back, the blonde had no way of stopping her determined lover. A strong push stroked deep into her tight walls, separating them with the thick, vibrating dildo. It fit in snugly, making her feel pleasurably stuffed, full to the maximum of her capacity by Sakura's new toy.

The pinkette smiled wickedly and rolled her hips to which Ino responded with a strangled gasp.

"I knew you would love this," she boasted. Sakura's lips gently nibbled on Ino's earlobe. "Tell me, how does it feel," she ordered silkily.

"Wh-what?" the blonde asked incoherently, finding it hard to articulate her thoughts when she was being impaled with a large artificial cock.

Sakura ground harshly into her, rubbing the sweet spot inside. She licked her lips, a lewd look entering her expression. Her leaf green eyes seemed much brighter, shining with pure desire and Ino shuddered under her gaze, loving this new, filthy version of Sakura and what she was doing to her.

The medic began an unhurried motion, rocking into Ino's body slowly, but powerfully. The blonde moaned with every harsh thrust as she put all her remaining strength into her thighs and calves to wrap around her lover's waist and bring her slight frame even closer. The jiggling breasts captured Sakura's attention and she lowered herself to taste them, licking around the areolas and sucking on the nipples, reddened from their previous harassment. "How does it feel? To get fucked like this?" she repeated her question.

"It's so, so... good! I love it!" Ino confessed raggedly.

"Details, give me the details, Pig!" Sakura demanded hotly, her passion rising as she upped the pace, working her pelvis furiously and sliding into Ino's slick canal much faster due to the excess natural lubrication.

"I-it's... big! And... ughh... wide! And it reaches... ahhh... everywhere! Oooohhh! More! Fuck me harder, Sakura!"

The pinkette gladly obliged, a look of unbridled lust etched in every feature of her pretty face as she proceeded to jack-hammer Ino into the mattress. The blonde held on with all her might, her legs clamped like a vice around her lover's waist and digging the heels into the backs of her thighs. Sakura grunted in pain, then pried Ino's legs off with her monstrous strength and pushed them up between their bodies. It gave her the opportunity to sink her shaft even deeper and try out new angles of penetration.

Ino cried out at the top of her lungs and jolted beautifully, he eyes flying wide open, when with another fierce thrust the dildo filled her to the completion as its tip tapped the opening to her womb.

Sakura pulled back a little, an arrogant smirk on her lips. "You like that, don't you?" A purposefully shallow grind had the blonde whining and squirming for more.

"Oh god, yes! Do it again, please! Please, I'm so close!" Ino begged.

"Tell me how much you like it," Sakura insisted, her green eyes gleaming sadistically as she denied the helpless blonde that final push.

"I love it! I love it! Just don't stop, please don't stop fucking me! Don't ever stop!"

"I promise you, Piggy-chan, I don't plan on stopping," Sakura purred, satisfied with the answer and plunged inside again.

She rammed the thick length so hard that Ino felt as if her spine was about to break into million little pieces. The springs in the mattress were groaning and the headboard was thumping loudly against the wall in time with Sakura's deep thrusts.

"Oooohh! Ooohh! Yess! Oooh, god, Sakura!" Ino wailed and came apart, her world shrinking and imploding as the waves of orgasm crashed over her, shutting down all conscious thought, leaving her capable of only feeling the overwhelming pleasure. Gradually it ebbed away and she came back to her senses, moaning into a sensual mash of lips and tongue as her lover kissed her lazily.

The topping pinkette smirked at the sex-drunk, blissful expression on Ino's face, her own crotch a sticky mess with the juices as the buzzing vibrator continually stimulated her soaked inner walls. She let the blonde's legs down and fully laid on her, their sweaty, heaving breasts pressed together and rubbing with delicious friction. They both could feel each other's frantic heartbeat under the soft skin.

"This was... amazing," Ino panted out.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked, raising herself on her elbows and looking down mischievously on the suddenly wary blonde. "But I only started," she informed her sweetly and resumed the rocking motion of her hips at a more deliberate pace.

At first, Ino tried to protest, saying that she was too sensitive, but soon Sakura had her bucking up wildly, moaning and writhing for more. That was the main advantage of a strap-on – it never gets soft, and she intended to use the toy to its fullest, bringing the blonde over the edge so many times, that soon her mind would be forever wiped from the foolish notion of flirting with other people when she already had someone like Sakura.

"Nghhh! So good!" Ino shut her eyes tightly, but opened them in a snap in the next second as Sakura pulled out from her. "What are you doing? Get back here!" she whined unhappily.

"Let's try something different," the pinkette proposed and sat down, her back leaned against the wall. "It's your turn to work it, anyway. Hop on," she indicated the pink dildo, shining and dripping with obscene amount of Ino's juices.

With some help, the blonde got up and onto her knees, then scooted over, straddling her lover's lap. Sakura grabbed her hips and shoved her down, causing the dildo to bottom out in the screaming woman who was promptly shut up by a wet kiss and hands kneading her tender breasts expertly.

"Ride me, Ino," Sakura commanded huskily and the blonde immediately complied.

Ino bounced up and down, screwing herself on the long shaft with reckless abandon, a look of immense concentration on her face and the ponytail swishing behind her as she gyrated energetically in pursuit of her second release. Sakura was content to observe the sexy performance the blonde was putting on for her, one of the medic's hands groping a round buttock while the other snaked down to her own breasts and started playing with them. She was also getting close from the accumulation of the vibrator teasing her insides all this time and the throbbing in her engorged clit, squished by the leather harness as Ino moved above her rapidly.

"I'm... I'm... aaahhh... cumming!" the blonde screamed in rapture and convulsed before falling over and resting on Sakura who moaned brokenly and joined her lover in the mutual ecstasy, overcame by the hot pulses of pure pleasure spreading from her tightened core all over her slight body.

The women breathed raggedly, pressed together, the intense aroma of their lovemaking surrounding them and invading their nostrils. The warm puffs of air that Ino exhaled tickled the medic's throat and the place on her neck below the ear. Sakura moaned when she felt a gentle suction there.

"Ino..."

"Yes, love?" the blonde asked huskily and nibbled on her ear.

"... get off."

"Why? Are you done already? After one measly orgasm? Whatever happened to 'I don't plan on stopping'?"

The mocking tone got on Sakura's nerves. If Ino had enough energy to antagonize her, then apparently she didn't have enough sex yet.

The pinkette decided to remedy that, starting now.

Ino squeaked in surprise when she was pushed off and landed onto the mattress on her back once again. The other woman gave her a scorching glare, promising nothing good, then grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, pushing her face down.

"On your knees, Pig," Sakura ordered. When she wasn't obeyed right away, she dealt a heavy smack on Ino's butt, leaving a glaring red handprint.

"Oww! Hey!" The indignant outcry was muffled when Ino's face was pushed into the pillow.

"Shut up, Pig, you asked for it," Sakura took a handful of a meaty ass and lifted it so it was sticking up in the air. She regarded the submissive pose of her bound prey with a dangerous smile and impulsively rained a barrage of lighter slaps on the naked rear, watching it ripple and redden like a cherry under her strikes. She stopped to massage and caress it carefully, her hand reaching down and slipping two fingers into a sopping wet opening. It was absolutely flooded, a proof of a continued arousal.

Ino shuddered, biting her lip from the pain-pleasure she was experiencing at the hands of her aggressive lover. She had never expected that Sakura had such a devil in her and she immensely enjoyed that dominant side of her. The fingers inside her rotated and she thrusted back into them for more stimulation, but instead got nothing as they vanished, leaving her achingly empty.

Sakura licked the clear liquid staining her digits, then covered the other woman with her own body, pressing tightly. She leaned to Ino's ear as she spread the blonde's knees to accommodate herself between them.

"Now, you're going to say that you're sorry for flirting with people other than me, " so she was still mad about that, Ino surmised, "and I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a week. Understand?"

Ino trembled in anticipation. "O-okay!" she squeaked when she felt the tip of the dildo poking her folds and Sakura's teeth lightly biting her neck and making a small mark.

When she was done, the medic pulled away and straightened up, her hands going down to clamp on Ino's plush hips as she prepared to enter her.

"Now say sorry," came a command, followed by a swift slap.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ino exclaimed, inching forward to avoid another possible blow, but she was held firmly in place.

"Very good," Sakura praised, then aimed the dildo and mercilessly slammed into the vulnerable blonde, beginning a steady rhythm of long, hard thrusts.

The air was filled with lewd, wet slurping noises coming from their place of joining and with raspy moans and pleads, though it was not clear whether Ino was asking for more or to stop altogether. Frankly, Sakura didn't care, she was so absorbed with plowing her partner, the fact that she had Ino at her mercy only heightening her own excitement. On a whim, she wrapped the long ponytail around her hand and gave it a strong tug. To avoid losing the silky strands, the blonde had to hurriedly raise her chest off the mattress and arch her spine, which in turn allowed the dildo to burrow in her at another angle, hitting some new pleasurable spots inside her sloppy channel.

"Sakuraaaahh...! Oh, oooohh gaawd!" Ino moaned drunkenly as she was shaken by the orgasmic currents.

"That's it, Piggy-chan, come as much as you can! On your hands and knees!" Sakura finally took off Ino's handcuffs, mentally thanking Anko for the recommendation, and loosened her makeshift leash so her command would be hastily carried out, however her pace remained unchanged. She relished the way her shaft impaled Ino's opening repeatedly as she was fucking the blonde raw, her hips slapping at Ino's magnificent ass every time she bounced against it.

The two women were so absorbed in their pleasure-filled private world that they at first didn't react when someone rattled the door knob, then opened it with their own key.

"What is going on here?" a sharp, annoyed question had the couple snap their attention to the doorway, where they found, of all people, their superior and Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

"Shishou!" Sakura was certainly surprised, though it didn't stop her grinds, only slowed them down a bit. On the other hand, Ino just groaned and buried her face into the pillow in utter mortification at being walked on when she was getting it on doggy style.

Tsunade looked them over clinically. Her expression didn't betray what she was thinking about catching them in the act. "You two are too loud. This is a hospital, people are working here," she reminded them harshly, then, seeing that her words sank in, she smirked deviously. "Other than that, have fun," she added and winked.

"Will do, shishou!" Sakura chimed happily, relieved that they weren't in trouble with the Hokage. "Right, Ino?" A rough thrust prompted an answer from the reluctant blonde.

"Uh! Yes! Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage left them alone, deeply amused and a bit horny. _Wonder if Shizune will be up for some fun?_ she thought as she walked away to find her workaholic assistant.

"Now, where were we?" Sakura asked, when she heard the locking of the door. Her hot breath fanned Ino's nape as she leaned down over the blonde's back. "Ah, yes, I remember. I was screwing your brains out!"

"Sa-Sakura! Uhhh! Mmmm!" Ino groaned as her breasts were squeezed and mashed up into her ribcage, their hard peaks assaulted by a combination of pulls and rubs, which sent the sensation straight to her molten, throbbing core.

The pinkette smirked and continued the exquisite torture of Ino's hardened nubs, all the while stabbing her with the dildo in short, brutal thrusts from behind. "You like that, don't you?! No one else can get you off like me! No one, do you understand?! Ino-pig!"

In reply, she got more incoherent moans and shrieks of pleasure. _Now, for the coup de grace..._ Sakura thought and snaked a hand between Ino's soaked thighs. She traced the slippery folds, searching for the small protrusion.

"Aaahhhh!" Ino squealed, when her ultra-sensitive clitoris was mashed between Sakura's fingetips then forcefully tugged. Her nervous system overloaded with intense sensation and her whole body spasmed and shook in the uncontrolled burst of pleasure. The orgasm lasted for over two minutes as Sakura prolonged it with the continued fast pistoning in and out before succumbing to her own release.

For a while it was eerily silent as only the ragged breathing echoed off the walls of the hospital room.

Sakura hazily got up from her slump over Ino's back and turned off the power in the strap-on, then slid out the dildo from her unmoving lover. She frowned, seeing how it was all drenched in the intimate nectar. It would be hard to clean it off later, she thought, so she turned Ino on her back and knelt by her face.

"Pig, open up," she said hoarsely, cupping the woman's cheek gently.

Ino cracked her eyelids open tiredly, only to get a close-up of a slimy dildo that had been screwing her just a moment ago. "Whaa?" she mumbled weakly.

"Come on, you need to clean your own mess. Open your mouth," Sakura told her mildly.

The tip prodded Ino's lips and she automatically let it in, her small pink tongue peeking out as she licked around the toy's girth and tasted her own wetness. Sakura held her by the back of her head and carefully inserted as much as the blonde could comfortably manage. The medic let her work for a minute, observing the erotic sight, then retreated with a wet slurp.

"Lick off the rest, too," she tugged at Ino's head to signal that the woman wasn't yet done. "Good," Sakura praised, when the blonde followed her instruction, lapping off the already drying juices from the bottom of the shaft.

Ino laid down wearily, her job concluded and licked off her lips, unawerely seductive, while Sakura unstrapped the harness and pulled out the vibrator from her aching with satisfaction, squishy cunt. Looking at the mess she herself had made, she decided to let it be and threw the toy on the ground beside the bed, before snuggling to her spent, half-dozing girlfriend.

Ino smiled drowsily, feeling the warmth and softness of another body embracing her. A sweet kiss was planted on her cheek.

"I love you Ino. You're mine," Sakura whispered, combing her fingers through the long blond mane.

"Mhm."

"I mean it. Only I can touch you like that and no one else, got it?"

"Mhm."

"Ino?"

"Yeaah... got it," the blonde replied sleepily.

Inwardly, she smirked. Her plan to make Sakura jealous worked much, much better than she had at first expected. Now that Ino knew what a sex demon lived inside her girlfriend, she would do whatever it takes to get it to come out and play as often as possible.

With that devilish thought, Ino drifted off to sleep in Sakura's arms.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: So this was my first time writing yuri. And it was more difficult than I expected! It was an interesting writing experience, but I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon._

_Review if you dare, haha ;)_


End file.
